2013-14 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 2013-14 Hockey East season. This is the league' s 30th season. The Notre Dame Fighting Irish joined from the Central Collegiate Hockey Association, which disbanded after the 2012-13 season. This will be the only season where the conference has eleven teams as the Connecticut Huskies men's ice hockey team will join the conference for the 2014-15 Hockey East season from Atlantic Hockey. The regular season highlight was two doubleheaders held at Fenway Park in Boston as part of Frozen Fenway 2014 Merrimack played Providence College and Notre Dame played Boston College on January 4, 2014 and on January 11h UMass Lowell played Northeastern and Maine played Boston University. Boston College Won the league's regular season title, but was upset by 8th seeded Notre Dame in the quarterfinals in the only upset of the tournamet. This season marks the first Hockey East tournament since 1988 to have neither Boston College or Boston University in the semifinals and the first tournament to have none of the Boston based teams in the semifinals. The UMass-Lowell River Hawks won the tournament final over New Hampshire 4 to 0 on March 21st. Standings seed Team GP W L T PTS GF GA 1 Boston College 20 16 2 2 34 75 40 2 UMass-Lowell 20 11 6 3 25 54 43 3 Providence College 20 11 7 2 24 50 49 4 University of New Hampshire 20 11 9 0 22 64 51 5 Northeastern University 20 10 8 2 22 52 51 6 University of Maine 20 9 8 3 21 59 48 7 University of Vermont 20 10 10 0 20 49 49 8 University of Notre Dame 20 9 9 2 20 43 40 9 Boston University 20 5 12 3 13 43 66 10 UMass-Amherst 20 4 13 3 11 42 61 11 Merrimack College 20 3 15 2 8 32 66 tiebreakers: New Hampshire finishes ahead of Northeastern based on head to head record (first tie breaker). Vermont finishes ahead of Notre Dame based on conference wins (second tiebreaker, season series was tied 1-1-0). Leading Scorers (overall games) Player (School) G-A-PTS *Johnny Gaudreau (Boston College) 30-34-64 *Kevin Hayes (Boston College) 22-29-51 *Kevin Goumas (New Hampshire) 14-31-45 *Bill Arnold (Boston College) 12-32-44 Leading Goaltenders (overall games) Goals against average *Thatcher Demko (Boston College) 1.75 *Connor Hellebuyck (UMass-Lowell) 1.86 *Steven Summerhays (Notre Dame) 1.87 *Brody Hoffman (Vermont) 2.02 Save percentage *Connor Hellebuyck (UMass-Lowell) .939 *Clay Witt (Northeastern) .935 *Thatcher Demko (Boston College) .935 *Steven Summerhays (Notre Dame) .929 Playoffs All teams qualify for the playoffs. The top five seeds earn a bye to the quarterfinal round. First Round (Single game, played at higher seed March 6-7, 2014) #9 Boston University 2 @ #8 Notre Dame 3 #10 UMass-Amherst 1 @ #7 Vermont 7 #11 Merrimack 0 @ #6 Maine 2 Quarterfinals (Best of Three, played at higher seed, March 14-16, 2014) #8 Notre Dame at #1 Boston College (Notre Dame wins series 2 games to 1 (7-2, 2-4, 4-2) #7 Vermont at #2 UMass-Lowell (UMass-Lowell wins series 2 games to 1 (3-2, 4-5 (ot), 2-1) #6 Maine @ #3 Providence (Providence wins series 2 games to none (3-1, 4-2)) http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/men/pres1314/201402/mar1wpp.pdf #5 Northeastern @ #4 New Hampshire (New Hampshire wins series 2 games to 1 (1-0, 4-5 (ot), 5-4) Semifinals (Single game, played at TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts, March 21, 2014 5PM and 8PM) *UMass Lowell defeated Notre Dame 4 to 0 *New Hampshire defeats Providence 3 to 1 Final (Single game, played at TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts, March 22, 2014 7PM) *UMass Lowell defeated New Hampshire 4 to 0 Tournament champion, UMass-Lowell River Hawks gets the conference's automatic bid to 2014 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament and was awarded the Lamoriello Trophy. Most Valuable Player Connor Hellebuyck was awarded the William Flynn Tournament Most Valuable Player Award All-Tournament Team *Connor Hellebuyck, G, UMass-Lowell *Christian Folin, D, UMass-Lowell *Stephen Johns, D, Notre Dame *AJ White,F, UMass-Lowell *Joe Pendenza, F, UMass-Lowell *Kevin Goumas, F, New Hampshire NCAA Tournament Teams *Boston College Eagles *UMass-Lowell River Hawks *Notre Dame Fighting Irish *Providence College Friars *Vermont Catamounts Conference All-Stars First Team *Connor Hellebuyck, G, UMass-Lowel *Ben Hutton, D, Maine *Michael Matheson, D, Boston College *Devin Shore, F, Maine *Kevin Hayes, F, Boston College *Johnny Gaudreau, F, Boston College Second Team *Clay Witt, G, Northeastern *Stepen Johns, Notre Dame *Eric Knodel, New Hampshire *Josh Manson, Northeastern *Chris McCarthy, F, Vermont *Kevin Roy, Northeastern All-Rookie Team *Thatcher Demko, G, Boston College *Michael Kapla, D, UMass-Lowell *Steve Santini, D, Boston College *Vince Hinostroza, F, Notre Dame *Mario Puskarich, F, Vermont *Mike Szmatula, F, Northeastern *Robbie Baillargeon, F, Boston University source: Hockey East Press Release League Awards *Warrior Player of the Year: Johnny Gaudreau, Boston College *Pro Ambitions Rookie of the Year: Mario Puskarich, Vermont *Bob Cullen Coach of the Year Award: Jerry York, Boston College *Charles E. Holt Sportsmanship Award: University of New Hampshire *Len Ceglarski Award for Individual Sportsmanship: Ross Mauermann, Providence College *Gladiator Best Defensive Forward Award: Ross Mauermann, Providence College and Bill Arnold, Boston College *Old Time Hockey Best Defensive Defenseman: Josh Manson, Northeastern *Three Stars Award: Clay Witt, Northeastern *Squad Locker Scoring Champion: Johnny Gaudreau, Boston College *Bob Cullen Coach of the Year Award: Jerry York, Boston College *Lamoriello Trophy: UMass-Lowell Retired Boston University coach, Jack Parker was awarded the Hockey East Founders Medal for his service to the league source:http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/men/pres1314/201402/mar1wpp.pdf Category:Hockey East Category:2014 in hockey